In my earlier applications, I have disclosed a number of constructions for bridge assemblies to increase volume and sustain of a vibrating string of a guitar. These constructions embody the principle of raising the strings of the guitar above the soundboard by a saddle of a bridge and separating the push force acting on the saddle from the pull force acting on the string anchor. The separation of the push and pull forces has been achieved by providing a notch in the bridge supporting the saddle to form a hinge or fulcrum between the string anchor and the portion of the saddle which is contacted by the string.
In further study, I have found that additional factors are involved in maximizing volume and sustain of the vibrating strings and in separating the push and pull forces and their application to the sound board of the guitar. These include direction of application of the force of the string at its anchor and manner and direction of transfer of the string force to the saddle.